Seven Inches from the Midday Sun
by Lady Zero
Summary: Romantic comedy 5xSP,
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - Not mine  
  
AN: OK, this is responding to Tigerlilly. I'm not really a WCxSP fan, but I'll try my best for the sake of Tigerlilly, OK?  
  
  
  
**~*~*~*~**  
**Seven Inches From the Midday Sun  
By: Lady Zero  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
**Sally took a deep breath then sighed. Fighting to stay awake, she tapped a pencil on the desk.   
It was another boring lecture Lady Une was giving to the Preventer staff. Again. It was the third one this week. This time it was about filling a complaint.  
  
Sally rubbed her temples, trying to prevent to oncoming migraine. Not working. Knowing Lady Une, she was probably only halfway through her speech. Sally looked across the room and saw the Gundam pilots.  
She inwardly groaned. Still, like statues. Well, except for Duo. Who was shifting his weight from one foot to another and annoying the hell out a Trowa, who was standing next to him. Heero stood next to Trowa. Quatre next to Heero and Wufei next to Quatre.  
  
Wufei. The name haunted her like a curse. Somedays his image nor his name would leave her mind. She laughed at the idea that she might've become obsessed. But as far as obsessions go, she figured, they all wear out at some point. She would someday find someone else that she would obsess about. But until then, it was Wufei. It wasn't like she had a problem with the 19 year old Chinese man. Just the opposite. She liked him. Maybe a little too much. They had become partners 3 years ago. Then they got promotions and were separated. Sally was now Chief of medical staff and Wufei head of Internal affairs. Both were meaningless titles. Both meant: _I'm important, so back off  
  
_ The entrance of Relena Darlin, caught Sally's eye. Looking over in her direction, Sally saw that the young Vice Foreign Minister had caught Heero's eye too.   
  
However, Lady Une had seen her as well.  
  
"Vice Foreign Minister Darlin! I wasn't expecting you. Is there something you need?"  
  
Everyone's gaze shifted to Relena. She smiled. "I was hoping to borrow you for a moment, Miss. Une, but I see that you're busy,"  
  
Relena made eye contact with Sally. "May I borrow Miss Po, for a little while then?"  
  
Lady Une nodded and continued her speech. Sally stood. She noticed that Relena and Heero made eye contact for a moment. Sally walked over to Relena and the two walked out.  
"You saved me," Sally joked, wiping invisible sweat off her forehead. Relena smiled. "You all look like you're going to fall asleep in there. What's her lecture about today?"  
  
"Filling a complaint."  
  
"Ah, the feel good lecture of the year,"  
  
"You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll beg her to lecture again"   
  
Both women laughed.  
  
"Actually, Sally, I was hoping I could talk to Lady Une, but since she's busy, I'll talk to you."  
  
"We can go to my office,"  
  
Sally led the way. The Preventer office had become quite familiar to her. She made a left then a right, then a left again, and a left once more.   
  
Once in Sally's office, Relena sat down in one of the chairs parallel to Sally's desk, and Sally sat behind the desk.   
  
"What's up?"  
  
Relena folded her skirt and placed her hands on her lap. "I'm going to a conference overseas in America. I need someone from the Preventer staff to come with me. Lady Une will probably give a long speech and bore everyone to death. Noin is pregnant, so she probably shouldn't be traveling,"  
  
"How's she doing?" Sally asked.   
  
"She's fine. Except for her constant mood swings. It's hard to know she's my sweet sister in law one minute and a psyco the next."  
  
Sally laughed. "Which is why I'm never going to get pregnant,"  
  
Relena shot her a sly look. "You'll get pregnant someday."  
  
Sally arched her eyebrows. "Sure, when Mr. Perfect comes along, and we all know that's no time soon..."  
  
Relena smiled. "Well, join the club. I'm still searching too."  
  
"What about Heero?"  
  
The name, Sally noticed, brought a faint blush to Relena's cheeks.  
  
"What about Wufei?" Relena countered  
  
Sally looked away and Relena knew she hit a nerve. "I'm sorry Sally,"  
  
"No, no it's all right," Sally waved the apology away with a wave of her hand.   
  
"So, Sally like I was saying, I was hoping you could come with me to the conference. You wouldn't have to stay the whole time, you just stand there and tell them what the Preventer are doing to help Earth and the Colonies. It's a five minute deal."  
  
"OK, I'm in."  
  
Relena smiled warmly. "Before you take me up on the offer, I have to warn you, the conference in held in New Brunswick, and it's not too safe."  
  
Sally studied the young woman. "Relena, the last time you went to a place like this-"  
  
"-I was kidnapped. I know. Which is why, I'm taking a bodyguard, and you should too."  
  
Sally nodded. "I'm in."  
  
Relena smiled. "Thanks Sally, this means a lot to me."  
  
"So do I get to pick my bodyguard, or is one chosen for me?"  
  
"I guess you get to pick," Relena shrugged. "Mine was chosen for me."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Heero."  
  
"I should've guessed."  
  
Relena smiled. "He is the best of the best," she sighed.   
  
She saw the look Sally was giving her. "OK, So I'm not really complaining. I'll get you a good bodyguard, Sally, I promise."  
  
"I'm trusting you, Relena."  
  
"You won't be disappointed."  
  
With that, she smiled and walked out, leaving Sally to wonder what the hell she just herself into.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Two days later, Sally found herself sitting on a one of Relena's private planes, over the Pacific ocean, sitting next to Wufei.  
  
He stated boredly out the window.   
  
"Why did I agree to this?" He asked turning to face her. "Could you tell me that again?"  
  
"Because you're getting paid extra," Sally said, flipping through a magazine not even paying attention to him.   
  
"Other than that,"  
  
"You get to travel and see exotic North America," Sally said sarcastically.   
  
Wufei sighed and looked out the window again. "That's the only reason I agreed to enter this never-ending hell?"  
  
"If you're getting this pissed of because of a plane ride, I'd hate to see you if you had PMS and on a plane ride." Sally quipped.  
  
Wufei glared. "Thank God I'll never have PMS."  
  
"No, you already act like a total bitch once a month with out it"  
  
"I'd hate to be stranded on a desert island with you." Wufei muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later, Sally had already fallen asleep. Wufei had fallen asleep as well.   
  
However a sudden jerk woke the two up.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Wufei exclaimed.   
  
"Excuse me, passengers, we're hitting a bit of turbulence so if you could just fasten your seat belts and hold on tight for the time being." The intercom system rang. Sally sighed.  
  
"Great," Wufei muttered.   
  
_This can't be turbulence.... _Sally looked out of the window. "Shit....call the pilot," she muttered, tapping Wufei on the shoulder.   
  
"you do it, you're a big girl now,"  
  
"Wufei, call the damn pilot!"   
  
Wufei sighed and grudgingly hit the "call" button. "Is there a problem?" the pilot's voice rang.  
  
"Yes, there is,"  
  
"Ma'am please calm down. It's just turbulence."  
  
"Like hell it is! Someone's shooting at us!"  
  
Wufei peered out the window closest to Sally. "My God," he muttered. In the distance he saw 12 Virgos speeding towards them. "Land the plane!" Wufei yelled into the intercom.  
  
"Sir, we're over ocean, there's _no place _for me to land the plane!"  
  
The Virgo's neared and Sally ran up to the pilot. "You got any parachutes?"  
  
The pilot stared at her as if she spoke Chinese. "Parachute? In the middle of the ocean?"  
  
"You got any?" Sally asked impatiently.   
  
"No," the pilot said.   
  
"Shit," Sally murmured and looked out of the window again. The Virgo's had surrounded the plane.  
  
The plane jerked to the right as a Virgo hit the left wing.   
  
"What the hell's happening?" Wufei shouted, coming into the cockpit.   
  
"They must've shot the left wing, The plane's totally off balance!" Sally shouted above the sudden roar of the plane's engines.  
  
"We're gonna crash!" the pilot said sinking into his chair. "I'm gonna die," he murmured.   
  
Sally sighed and looked at the pilot who seemed to not care, then looked to Wufei. "You know how to pilot a plane?"  
  
Wufei shook his head. "No, You?"  
  
"No," Sally sighed. "We're screwed, then..."  
  
"What do we do??????" the forgotten pilot screamed.   
  
"We get out of the nose of the plane for starters," Wufei said taking Sally's hand and the pilots and taking them back to the cabin.  
  
"Now what?" The nervous pilot asked, sweat dripping down his face.  
  
"We wait."  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Ok, not the best story. I'll try and make it short for you Tiger....  
It'll be done in 3-4 chapters, sorry if you hate it, that sucks for you, doesn't it? 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer - I don't own Gundam Wing.   
  
  
AN: I'm very happy you all like my story so far! I'm also happy that the person I'm doing this for *cough* Tigerlilly* *cough* likes it too!  
Oh and one more thing, I forgot......  
Wufei IS a pilot. Thanks to **Icy B. Discordia** for pointing that out. So just for fictional purposes, WUFEI DID NOT KNOW HOW TO PILOT THAT PLANE!  
The only he reason he can't is because I forgot about that tiny little fact that he *can* pilot planes....so...my bad....  
On with the story!  
  
**~*~*~*~  
Seven Inches from the Midday Sun  
Part 2  
By: Lady Zero  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
**The plane began to spiral downwards. Sally got under her chair the best she could and held her hands above her head.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Wufei screamed over the roar of the engine.   
  
"Taking cover! You should do the same!"  
  
The pilot had already scrambled under a chair and was shaking uncontrollably. Wufei reluctant got under a chair. (AN: remember these are airplane chairs, not dining room chairs)  
  
They were jolted and thrown out from their positions under their seats and against the back of the plane. Water flooded the cockpit and raced though the plane. Sally took a deep breath as did Wufei and the pilot. They all shut their eyes as the water surrounded them. The plane sank deeper into the ocean. Sally swam towards the cockpit. The glass had broken on impact so the windshield was open. She motioned to the pilot and Wufei, who were squinting underwater, to follow her. The salty water stung her eyes, but it was the only was to see, she figured. The two men followed her as she swam up to the top. Sally swam faster, she was about to pass out from holding her breath so long. She made it to the surface and took a deep breath.   
  
She looked around her. It was an endless blue. The Virgo's had left, leaving a trail of white exhaust after them. Once Wufei reached the surface her took a deep breath and looked around, as Sally did.  
  
"Great. In the middle of the ocean," he murmured. Sally swam towards a piece of driftwood and hung on to it. Wufei and the pilot did the same.   
  
"Where are we?" the pilot asked.   
  
"The Pacific Ocean."  
  
"Where in the Pacific Ocean?"  
  
"You're the pilot," Sally pointed out. "Why don't you know?"  
  
The pilot shrugged. "Well,..."  
  
"Oh to hell with it," Wufei muttered.   
  
Sally let go of the driftwood and began to swim.  
  
Wufei caught up with her and stopped her. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Finding an island."  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes. "Yes, I must admit one of your better plans," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up," Sally barked, beginning to swim again. Wufei growled and motioned for the pilot to follow them.  
  


///***~~~Two Hours Later~~~***///  


  
Sally stopped swimming and searched the horizon. "Land! I see land!" she cried.   
  
"We're right here, woman." Wufei said, treading water, next to her.  
  
"Well, excuse me for being exited," Sally sniffed.  
  
Wufei sighed angrily and started swimming towards the island.   
  
Once the three reached the island, the pilot picked up some sand. "We're on land!" he cried happily, throwing the sand in the air. Sally brushed the sand out of her messy soaking wet hair and gave the pilot a nasty look. She looked down at her clothes. She was wearing her Preventers uniform. Which at the moment was soaking wet and had seaweed on it.  
Wufei was wearing his uniform as well, and wrung the water out of his almost nonexistent ponytail. He quickly undid the ponytail and tied his hair up gain at the nape of his neck.   
The pilot however was too happy that he was on land to notice that his hair was a mess or his clothes were ripped. He was throwing sand in the air.  
  
"Hey, could you stop that?" Wufei grunted, wringing out his jacket.  
  
"We're on land! Now we can call someone to pick us up!" the pilot danced around.  
  
Sally surveyed the island. "About that statement," the pilot stopped dancing and looked around. "This ain't Hawaii. This is a deserted island." Sally pointed out.  
  
"Oh, shit," Wufei murmured looking around.   
  
The island was small, but lush. The sand stretched for a while then there was a forest. Foliage covered the ground and trees gave shade.   
  
Sally sighed. "I guess I'll go search the island. Look for food, shelter,"  
  
"Like any good will come of that." Wufei muttered.  
  
"Look, Wufei, shut up," Sally murmured. "I am *so* not in the mood for your bitching right now."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't *have* to be bitching if you hadn't accepted this offer! We would all be safe and happy right now and *Relena * would be screwed!"  
  
"Well, excuse me for trying to take responsibility for my job!" Sally shouted throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation.   
  
"Well, you should be!"  
  
"Excuse me, but could you keep your voices down?" the pilot asked softly, and nervously.  
  
"Why? There's no one on this island! Or maybe there is! Let's go look, Sally. Why don't we make an adventure out of it!" Wufei said sarcastically, folding his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Is it possible," Sally turned around and glared at Wufei. "for you take your head out of your ass for just two seconds?!?"  
  
"How dare you," Wufei muttered dangerously. " How dare you insult me. I'm not the conceited one!"  
  
"Um, guys," The pilot tried to interfere again, with no avail.  
  
"You!" Wufei looked at the pilot. "What's you name anyway?"  
  
"Um, well, it's, uh, Brian," the pilot stuttered.   
  
"Well, then, Brian, as a fellow man, tell this woman what a bitch she's being!"  
  
"I, uh, just, um, well, er," the pilot rubbed his hands together nervously.  
  
"Me? *I'm* being a bitch! Look at you! you're the one who's acting like a prima donna!"  
  
"Well, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here!"  
  
"Why did you agree to it in the first place?"  
  
"I thought it would be fun, but no! You just made everything-"  
  
"How did I make everything so bad for you, Wufei? You didn't even complain this much when we were partners!"  
  
Wufei glared at her. "I'm going to find shelter. We'll have to stay the night here. Maybe even longer. It just depends how long it takes for your so-called friend, Relena Darlin, to notice you've gone missing."  
  
"Well, remind me to ask her to leave *you* here." Sally snapped, walking the opposite direction Wufei was.   
  
Wufei glared again and walked away.  
  
Brian was left standing. "Hey, wait!" he looked at the retreating figures of Sally and Wufei.   
  
"Well, this sucks." Brian sighed  
  


~*~*~*~*~  
  


Sally walked around. It was dusk and was getting increasingly harder to see. During her exploits she had found mostly fruit. Every so often she saw a squirrel or rabbit, but no dangerous animals. The island was pretty small.   
  
Sally sat down on a rock.   
  
"Woman!" she heard the call and looked up. Wufei was standing a few feet away from her.   
  
"Dinner's ready."  
  
"Dinner?" Sally questioned with and arched eyebrow.   
  
"Yeah, you know, that thing you eat every day at night." Wufei rolled his eyes and said sarcastically.  
  
"I can get my own, thank you. I'm fairly self-sufficient." Sally sniffed indignantly.  
  
Wufei stared at her. "Woman, it's getting late, and the pilot and I have dinner cooked. Just come and eat it."  
  
Sally looked at Wufei. "All right..." She got up and followed Wufei to the beach.  
  
  
  



End file.
